Its Upside down Part 3 (LW)
Its Upside down part 3 is the sixteeth episode of Legoland Wars season 1 and is the season finaly. This episode is a three parter, the first multi part episode of Legoland Wars. Its about the ultimate attack the aliens do to Legoland. Plot James cleverly diverts all power from the force field to legolands defence system. This quickly activates and shoots a missile killing the aliens before they have a chance to enter the survivors area. It only bought them a bit of time as more aliens will be on their way. They then use the power on the drill and start to drill to the clones. Some of legolands survivors and HECU that were trying to make a stand at the center of legoland are still alive and wake up from being unconscious. They regroup and spy on the small alien camp that has been set up in the industrial area. They are still trying to hack their way into the core chemical room and are rapidly making progress. At the survivors area james picks up a Droid Alliance ship entering the atmosphere of Celios . It lands in the industrial area and the aliens attack it. The ship looked just like a small cargo ship so they quickly pull out. James manages to contact the ship and gets them to land in a safe area. The droids say they were asked by the droid boss to find our stolen asteroid ship and that reinforcements will arrive shortly. They say that the small army of droids will be here in a few hours but thats not enough time as the aliens would of left with the chemical by then. The droids go down to the front line and help the remaining soldiers fight off hordes of aliens swarming through the ruins of the facility to try and slow them down. It was working but not enough as they were heavily outnumbered. The aliens slowly break their way through all of the core security and manage to access the life to take them down. James gets the news from the front lines and takes action. He orders the droid ship to take every survivor they have found, equip them with a gun and make them fight at the front line. James and a few scientists are left alone and unguarded drilling down to the clones. This is make or break for legoland as everything hangs in the balance. Legoland is still going up in flames as alien ships carpet bomb over head in the pitch black night while pockets of survivors either escape legoland through its car parks or manage to find working ships and try to fight back. Air battles and fire fights are happening all around and the number of legoland workers dropped as people die left and right. In a few minutes legoland will be saved or destroyed. Finally james reaches the clones and gets them into legoland. Not many can fit through the hole so james only brings people and small aircrafts. James builds up 120 clones and a few vehicles and starts a mini war. Teamed up with the surviving ground force the clones fight there way from one end of the base to the other just as day breaks. This had been a night of horror. After an hour of fighting most of the aliens and their ships have been killed but they were not done yet. Some surviving aliens were at the core ready to take out the chemical and had locked all the doors in. It would take to long to cut through the hundreds of security doors so it might be the end. Luckily the droid back up arrive and manage to use their powerful weaponry to get in and stop the aliens. With 90% of legoland destroyed, hundreds of people dead and months of work before legoland is back to normal, they had won...just. Season 1 ends there. Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1